Reste
by CamORiley
Summary: "7h00 ... Il est tôt, trop tôt ... Mais comment convaincre l'autre de rester ?" Classez "M" car je suis un peu parano. Beaucoup d'humour et de tendresse. Pepperony vous l'aurez compris !


**Bonjour ! =)  
><strong>

**De retour et dans la catégorie M ! Oui on m'a fait comprendre que mes "M" manquaient un peu, alors comme j'avais cette histoire en tête depuis un moment et la voilà arrivé ici. Content(e)s j'espère ? **

**Bon le M fait que vous êtes prévenu(e)s, comme toujours j'écris avec le physique et caractères des personnages de comics, mais cela reste parfaitement lié au film.**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Marvel.**

**Et comme toujours je vous retrouve à la fin pour un débrief' =) **

**_P.S : Fanfict dédicacée à mon Nounou. _  
><strong>

* * *

><p>« - Bonjour New York, il est 7h00 !<p>

- Hum … non … »

Un râle de mécontentement sortit de la bouche d'un homme qui n'aimait pas les réveils matinaux. Ou du moins tous les réveils qui sonnaient avant midi.

Il s'agissait de Tony Stark.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas son réveil, mais celui de sa compagne, Pepper Potts, qui sonnait. Heureusement pour son homme, elle avait très vite éteint l'appareil, coupant ainsi le début des informations du jour. D'ailleurs habituellement, elle se levait avant la sonnerie, mais cette nuit avait été courte, elle n'aurait pas rechigné à quelques minutes de plus de sommeil.

« - Coucou mon cœur.

- … Salut. »

Il avait enfui sa tête dans son oreiller. Il était trop tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt.

« - Tu sais où est mon tee-shirt ? »

Elle le cherchait du regard.

La tête de Tony sortit de sa cachette et les yeux mis clos chercha l'objet de la demande.

« - Là, il lui fit un signe de tête pour lui désigner un endroit pas terre de son côté du lit

- Merci. »

Pepper attendit un instant, mais son homme ne semblait pas vouloir bouger pour le ramasser. Elle compris le message et décida de sortir des draps.

Elle était nue. Complètement nue.

Elle se déplaça au-dessus du corps du beau brun et se pencha délicatement pour attraper son vêtement.

A la vue de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, le playboy trouva d'un coup le réveil beaucoup moins difficile.

« - Eh ! Vous m'avez manqué vous deux. »

Il avait déplacé ses mains délicatement sur la poitrine de la jolie rousse, effectuant de légères caresses. Cette dernière surprise par le geste de son amant.

« - Sérieusement ?

- Quoi ?

- Après cette nuit, ils t'ont manqué ?

- Je suis un éternel insatisfait.

- Insatisfait après les trois rounds qu'on a passés ?

- C'était trois petits rounds.

- ''Petits'' ? , elle lui lança un regard accusateur, ce n'est pas exactement le terme que j'aurai employé. »

Elle était retournée à sa place dans le lit et avait enfilé son tee-shirt, faisant lâcher prise à ''l'insatisfait''.

Ce dernier regarda maintenant sa jolie rousse recherchait son bas, qu'elle trouva d'ailleurs posé de son côté à elle du lit. Une fois récupérée, elle enfila son short. C'est à ce moment que notre héros entreprit de glisser aux travers des draps pour rejoindre le corps de sa douce avant que cette dernière ne s'en aille trop loin de lui.

« - Reste.

- Pardon ?

- Aujourd'hui, ne va pas au boulot. Reste avec moi, ici.

- Non, Tony et tu sais très bien pourquoi …

- Car tu es la directrice de Stark Industries ? Je sais qu'aujourd'hui tu n'as aucune réunion, aucun rendez-vous. Tu as seulement des dossiers administratifs à traiter, chose que tu peux faire en une heure et au pire je suis sûr que ta secrétaire sera s'en occuper pour toi.

- Tony, j'ai …

- Ne cherche pas à me mentir, j'ai regardé ton agenda hier soir. De toute façon tu es une très mauvaise menteuse.

Pepper jeta de nouveau un regard accusateur à son homme. Ses yeux verts faisaient face à ceux bleus du milliardaire.

Il avait raison. Elle n'aimait pas quand il avait raison.

Profitant que la jeune CEO se perdait dans son regard, notre héros se rapprocha encore, collant de plus en plus son corps chaud à celui plus frileux de son amie et déplaça doucement ses lèvres dans le cou de cette dernière.

Il était nu, lui aussi. Toutes les parties de son corps étaient en contact avec celui de Pepper. Elle pouvait tout à fait vous confirmer qu'il était en effet très insatisfait …

« - … Allez, appelles ta patronne et dis lui que tu ne viens pas travailler aujourd'hui.

- Non, elle est très sévère. Elle n'acceptera pas.

- Mais si. Laisse-moi faire, je sais qu'elle m'adore ... »

Pepper éclata de rire. Il avait une nouvelle fois raison, elle l'adorait.

Le playboy déplaça lentement ses lèvres vers l'oreille de Pepper, faisant glisser en parallèle sa main gauche le long du corps de la rousse.

« - Mademoiselle Potts, bonjour. C'est Monsieur Stark … »

Sa voix était douce et sensuelle. Et les soufflements des mots dans son oreille étaient très agréables.

« - … le mari de Pepper …

- Le ''mari'' ?

- Je suis désolé, mais elle ne pourra pas venir travailler aujourd'hui.

- Oh … euh, et pourquoi donc ? »

Sa main avait effleuré ses seins et descendait rapidement vers ses cuisses.

Quand il voulait quelque chose ...

« - Elle est souffrante. Vraiment très malade même. Elle doit rester se reposer. »

… Il savait parfaitement comment l'obtenir.

« - Hum … et … et bien dans ce cas, elle n'a qu'à rester se reposer chez elle.

- Très bien.

La jolie rousse avait tourné sa tête, se retrouvant à plonger de nouveau son regard dans celui de son homme. Leur nez étaient collés, leur bouches si proches.

« - Occupez-vous bien d'elle.

- C'est promis. »

Il saisit ses lèvres entre ses dents et relâcha lentement son emprise une fois que la bouche de Pepper ne faisait plus qu'une avec la sienne. Elle était à lui. Il avait gagné.

« - Il y a cependant une chose que tu as oubliée. »

La CEO s'était libérée de leur étreinte et avait ramené Tony à la réalité. Il était déjà en train de se perdre dans différents fantasmes qui auraient pu être la suite des événements.

« - De quoi ?

- Je ne suis pas ma patronne. Ce n'est pas moi qui décide en réalité. J'ai quelqu'un au-dessus de moi. Un homme … et cet homme c'est …

- Moi. »

Le playboy avait maintenant les yeux qui brillaient de désir.

Il s'installa à califourchon sur sa douce. Prenant une position clairement dominante.

« - Vous avez parfaitement raison. C'est moi votre patron.

- Reprise du ''vous'' ?

- Hum … Mais vous avez de la chance, car je suis un homme très facile à corrompre ... »

Il remonta ses mains lentement des hanches de Pepper, attrapant le tee-shirt de sa jolie rousse au passage. Le faisant remonter, toujours avec une lenteur prononcée et finit par le lui retirer complètement.

« - … Et vous avez les meilleurs pots de vins que je connaisse. »

Pepper ne put se retenir de rire. Mais très vite Tony saisit ses lèvres, la faisant taire.

Une fois que seuls les bruits de leurs baisers et de leurs respirations remplissaient la pièce, le milliardaire fit glisser ses lèvres le long du corps de la jeune femme.

Sa barbe frottait contre sa peau fine et sensible. Les sensations étaient si agréables. C'est fou comme elle pouvait aimer cette barbe.

Le beau brun continua sa descente, embrassant chacun leur tour les seins de Pepper. Là encore, les sensations étaient folles, mais le playboy décida de ne pas leur accorder plus d'importance.

Il releva la tête, voulant capter une dernière fois les yeux verts de la rousse. Il aimait s'y perdre.

« - J'ai fait une promesse … Je dois m'occuper de toi. »

Son regard se reposa sur le ventre nu qui se trouvait sous lui, celui de Pepper continuait de le fixer lui.

Il reprit lentement sa descente, faisant en revanche courir ses mains plus rapidement que ses lèvres, permettant ainsi de dégager tout obstacle avant leurs venues.

C'est comme ça que le short de la rousse fut rapidement enlevé. Permettant ainsi à sa bouche de se poser là où elle l'avait décidé.

Son intimité.

* * *

><p><strong>"FIN" ? <strong>

**Ne m'en voulait pas, une suite est prête, mais cela dépendra de vous : reviews attendus pour me faire part de si vous avez aimé ou détesté et si bien sûr il vous faut la suite (ou si votre imagination fait le reste). **

**A très vite (j'espère) ! **


End file.
